Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for reporting rejected connection information performed by a user equipment (UE) in a wireless communication system and an apparatus supporting the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
A UE needs to establish connection with a network before receiving a service in order to receive the service. To this end, the UE requests the connection establishment and when the request is permitted, the UE enters a connection state to receive the service from the network. The network may approve or deny the connection establishment request of the UE according to a current environment. When the UE cannot be appropriate to a network which the UE intends to establish the current connection or a current communication environment is complicated, and as a result, a normal service cannot be provided, the network may deny the request of the UE.
Since the network cannot know information on the UE, that is, a connection establishment attempt of the UE and information associated with a redenial thereof, the connection establishment attempt of the UE which the attempt has been already denied may be continuously denied. As such, when the network continuously denies the connection establishment attempt of the terminal, service quality for the corresponding UE may remarkably deteriorate.
In order to alleviate such a problem, a method is required, in which the information associated with the connection establishment attempt/denial of the UE is provided to the network, and as a result, the network may be operated by reflecting the information.